Blue Knight
by Future Dictator Inc
Summary: Ok, people this is a crossover of Vampire Knight and Blue Blood. What happens when Schuyler get a letter to a school known as Cross Acadmey. Things start to get weird for all the Blue Bloods and a New Night Class student come along and starts trouble.
1. Note to Reader

_*Note to Readers* _

_This is info before the story and it shall be somewhat short and sweet. For the Blues Bloods part: This takes place after Revelation, so don't yell! I read the Van Alen Legacy so things will change in the Blue knight. For Vampire Knight, I'm somewhat going by the anime but also the manga. But it takes place year after Yuki and Kaname leaves. So there are your unanswered questions! I hope you enjoy the story! Enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 1

Schuyler sat in her room, in the Force's house. She missed her old room, she missed Cordelia, she missed everything. She missed her grandfather too.

Schuyler leaned back on the headboard of the bed. She wanted more then anything to leave.

Anywhere would be good, at longs it's not here.

There was a knock on her door. Schuyler looked up at the door. She knew it was not Jack, because they weren't seeing each other any more.

She loves Oliver, that's what she told him. Schuyler sighed as someone knocked on her door. Schuyler recently got up from her bed and walked over to the door.

"Yes?" Schuyler asked, when she opens the door. It was Mimi, she was holding an envelope with an address and said to Schuyler.

"This is for you." Mimi growled. Schuyler took the envelope and shut the door in her face.

She didn't care any more about what Mimi does to her.

Schuyler sat back down on her bed and open the envelope. She lazily read it once, but then and sat straight up and read a second and third time.

"YES!"


	3. Chapter 2

Schuyler swings her legs as she sat on the bus. She was going to a new school, away from Duchesne, away from the city and the most important one… away from the Forces.

This new school is an Academy that has dorms that students can stay. Schuyler leaned back in her seat; the bus moved its way on the highway to the airport.

The Academy was in Britain, that was far, but it was far enough away from New York City. **(Note to readers: don't yell at me!! I don't know where the Cross Academy is! It looks like it's in Britain.)** She will miss Oliver, Bliss, and somewhat Jack. Jack is bond to Mimi, so she doesn't want to ruin that.

Oliver didn't take it to yell, Bliss too. But for some odd reason Bliss was acting weird. Schuyler couldn't put her finger on it but she has been not herself, well some times, she is.

Schuyler pushed this thought to side and continue to look out the window. It took her a lot to convince Charles to let her go.

"No." He flat out said. "Why not?" Schuyler asked. This was a chance for Schuyler to get away. "Because I said so." Charles growled. Schuyler stands in his office trying to think up something for him to change his mind.

"Think it, this way, I will be gone and it would make Mimi happy; right?" Schuyler tried again.

This made Charles think, he sat back in his chair and think. "If it will keep you way then yes." He said with a sigh.

And that's how Schuyler is sitting where she is right now. The bus stopped in front of the airport and got off. Schuyler gasps at the person who was there in front of her.

***

Zero walked around the school, patrolling for any Day Students that might be out when they are not supposed to out. Yuuki been gone about a month, but he knew that she wasn't coming back.

Zero walked around one more time, the night air felt crisp to the touch. It also smelled of the new spring smell.

Zero sighed as he finished and headed into the school. There was still Night Class here. So, everything seemed normal but it wasn't.

"Zero can you come in my office?" Asked Headmaster. Zero shook his head and followed him.

Zero looked at the floor, thoughts racing though his head. He followed Headmaster into his office and continues to look at the floor.

"Zero, I know you…" Looked up at the headmaster and glared. "Is this the only reason you wanted me?" Zero interrupt. "No, actually we are having a new student transfer here."


	4. Chapter 3

Schuyler gaped at the school; Cross Academy was big. Schuyler took a deep breath and walked though the gate of the school.

School must be over, Schuyler thought because most of the students looked like they were heading back to their rooms. She didn't know where exactly to go, she pause on the sidewalk and looked around.

"Are you lost?" Asked a female voice. Schuyler turned around surprise someone noticed her. She saw that it was a girl who looked to be her aged and a boy who looked about two or three years older.

The girl and the boy had no school uniform so could she trust them.

"We used to go here, now we are coming to school again. By the way my name is Yuuki and this is my brother Kaname." The boy gave a smile that could get any girl's heart.

"Oh, I'm new. Just came here." Schuyler said. The girl named Yuuki had long chocolate hair and reddish- brown eyes. The boy looked similar but had darker hair.

"I can show the way to the Headmaster's office if you like." Yuuki said with a smile. "Thanks, that would help a lot." Schuyler replied. Happy that she didn't have to go wondering around the school.

"That's all right, it's what prefects do." Yuuki replied and showed the way. Schuyler soon follow behind Yuuki and Kaname, they seem to talk to themselves.

Schuyler didn't really care; she was to busy sight seeing as she followed.

"Where are you from?" Asked Yuuki. Schuyler snapped back from looking around and looked forward. Yuuki was smiling at her, she remind Schuyler of a child in a way.

"New York, New York." Schuyler answered. She saw that now they were in front of double doors. Kaname hold the door open for them. Schuyler blushed a little, and mumble thank you to him when she past.

"Hey Headmaster." Yuuki agreed a man behind a desk. That must be the Headmaster, Schuyler thought, even though he didn't look like one.

He was wearing some type of old lady warp that was draped over his shoulders.

"YUUKI! And Kaname!" He said eagerly and hugged her. "Didn't know you guys were coming back!" He said. Schuyler blinked at him, thinking he must drink a lot of caffeine.

Kaname, who been quit the whole time, smile. "Yes, Yuuki was depress and wanted to come back." He said.

"Yep, oh and… um…" Yuuki started to say. "Schuyler." Schuyler finished for her. "Yes, Schuyler said she is a new student." Yuuki added.

The Headmaster shook his head yes. "Yes, Schuyler Van Alen, from New York, New York. Right?" He asked.

Schuyler shook her head yes. "Well that's good Zero should be coming soon to escort you to the Day Student girls' dorm." Headmaster said with a big grin that creeps out Schuyler.

"Are you sure you don't want me too?" Yuuki asked. "No, I have some things to discuss with you and Kaname." He said to them. Kaname simply shook his head. "I also need to get your sizes for uniform and that reminds me, Schuyler here yours" Headmaster said and gave Schuyler a package.

"Thank you." Schuyler said.

Just as she put the packet in her bag, the door opened. A boy with white hair who was a foot taller then Schuyler entered the room.

"Is that new student here yet…Yuuki?" He asked. The white haired boy looked confuse at Yuuki.

"Umm…hi- Zero." Yuuki said shyly. There was an awkward silence.

"Ah, Zero you are here. Can please show Schuyler Van Alen to her new dorm, please?" He asked.

Zero nodded his head yes and motion to follow. Schuyler hesitated at first, a little confuse about what just happen.

"Are you coming?" Zero called. Schuyler snapped out of it and ran to catch up. She turned the way he went and didn't realize that he was right there.

She bumped into him. "Oh, sorry." Schuyler said and backed up a foot away from him.

Zero was silence and start walking, Schuyler stayed a foot behind him, she was even more nervous then before. She didn't want to get on the bad side of Zero.

He looks kind of scary but the same time a little hot. He walked with his hands in his pockets and took a quick glance back at Schuyler.

***

"So Yuuki are you going to be in the Day Class again or Night Class?" Headmaster asked.

"Umm… I think I am going to stay in the Day Class and still be the guardian of the school." Yuuki said with a smile. She missed Yori, and everyone else, and Zero. But things will never be the same between them.


	5. Chapter 4

Zero took a quick look behind at the new girl. His heart was pounding; this was weird for him. The new girl looked at him and he quickly looked away.

This girl had the most unique blue eyes he ever saw. Her scent what made his heart pound in his chest. Zero didn't understand this and then there's Yuuki, who comes out of nowhere.

Zero hasn't seen her in a year; things will never be the same between them. Zero sighed and showed the new girl to her dorm.

"This is the Day Class dorm. Curfew is 6 a clock." He said. "Your room is on the second floor, room 213." Zero said and left her in front of the dorm.

"Um…thanks." The new girl said shyly. Zero nodded and went walked back to the Headmaster's office.

***

Schuyler watched the white hair boy name Zero walk back. She felt warm, why was that? She was a Blue Blood and can't really feel the temperatures.

Schuyler walked inside, and looked for the steps. This place seemed small on the outside but it is huge.

"I'll never find my way around here." Schuyler said to herself. She finally found the stairs, she remember her room was 213. Ok that should be easy to find… right?

Schuyler walked down the hall on the second floor. She heard girls talking, listening music, or giggling about secrets as Schuyler passed each door.

She found her room, but there was no noise on the other side of the door. It was all too quiet.

Maybe she doesn't have a roommate, which can be a good thing in a way.

Schuyler opens the door, and was tackle to the ground.

"SCHUYLER!" Said a mop of red hair. "Bliss what are you doing here?" Schuyler asked.

Bliss got off of Schuyler and stood were she can see what she was wearing. "Can't you see? I'm a student too!" Bliss said happily.


	6. Chapter 5

Schuyler was happy that someone she knew from New York City was here. Schuyler unpacked her things into the dresser. There were two small closets, two beds, and two small dressers in the room.

Flowers were in a vase on the windowsill. The room was nice, Schuyler thought of her old room. Not the one in the Forces mansion but the one she had when her grandma was alive.

The room she was in, kind of remind of her of that. She already felt at home here. She wonders what the classes are like here.

She also wonders if she'll see Yuuki again.  
"Schuyler I forgot to mention it…" Bliss started to say when someone barged into their room.

Schuyler's mouth dropped open when se saw it was. "MIMI!" Schuyler said out loud. Shock that she was here too. "But why, how, and why?" Schuyler said.

"You said why twice." Bliss mumble. Mimi glared at Schuyler, but Schuyler knew too well that this glare was her jealous glare.

"Humph." Mimi said and flips her hair out of face. Schuyler was confuse, why would Mimi be here and not in New York City and be with Jack?

"Jack said he was enrolling, so I was going too." Mimi said between her teeth. Schuyler stared at Mimi, not knowing that Jack did that. "Don't act like you didn't know!" Mimi yelled. Schuyler continues to stare at Mimi.

"But, I didn't. I thought I was the only one coming here." She mumbled to herself.

"Yeah right!" Mimi said a little to loud. "Hey what's going on?" Said someone from the hall. Schuyler recognized the voice. "Yuuki?" Schuyler asked.

Yuuki was standing in the doorway, she had changed her clothes to the school's uniform and had a sash around her right on. "Who you?" Mimi growled.

"I'm Yuuki. I'm the perfect." Yuuki said kindly. Mimi glared at her, not liking her at all. "Anyway. Is there anything wrong?" Yuuki asked.

"Nope." Mimi said and left the room.

"Wow, she must be a nice person." Yuuki joked.


	7. Chapter 6

Schuyler couldn't sleep. She wondered what's going to be like tomorrow. She was the new girl, step for Bliss, Mimi, and Jack. Schuyler still wondering why did Jack come?

It couldn't be for her, could it? She turned on her side, this place felt like home to her. It was weird but still she was glad to be away from the whole Blue Bloods thing.

Silver Bloods, was still on her mind along with a whole bunch other stuff. She wished she never found that she was a Blue Blood sometimes. Schuyler wonder what her life would have been like if she was a Red Blood.

Schuyler pushed those thoughts a side and tried to get some sleep.

Tomorrow was a new beginning.

***

Zero watched the trees sway under the nighttime sky. He couldn't get his mind off of Yuuki or the new girl, Schuyler.

He sighed and looked out into the night, looking to see if any of the Day Class students were out past their curfew. Zero jumped off the wall and landed on his feet.

He walked down the path; he didn't know what to think any more. Nothing will be the same between him and Yuuki.

Zero looked up at the sky, the dark clouds shrouded the moon. As if the moon itself wanted to left alone.

***

Schuyler hurriedly got into her school uniform; she was going to be late if she didn't hurry. Bliss was already when Schuyler finally woke up.

Bliss was willing to wait but Schuyler didn't want her to be late too. Schuyler tied her bow; it looked crimple when she was done. However, Schuyler thought it was fine.

She finally left her room and ran down the hall at vampire speed. She'll just need to be careful not to be stopped. She slowed down once near the main school building. She sighed glad she'll make it.

She round the corner and yelp out of fright, a boy popped out in her front of her. The boy wearing a school uniform but it was white not black.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." He said with a bright smile. The boy had blond hair with ice blue eyes. Schuyler's first thought about him was he all sunshine and a big flirt.

To Schuyler he looked somewhat cute but not her taste.

"My name is Aidou. I see your new, do you need any help finding your class?" He asked.

Schuyler stared at him, wondering what's with his personality. "Umm- No." She said and walked around him. "Oh come one! I'm just trying to b friendly." Aidou said.

Schuyler rolled her eyes at him, and continued to walk to her class.

Aidou caught up and walk along side of her. "Are you sure?" He asked. Schuyler so wished there was a way to get away from.

"Aidou get back to the Night Dorm before someone sees you!" Said a voice from behind. Aidou and Schuyler looked behind each other to see Yuuki.

Yuuki had a uniform similar to Schuyler's on today. Schuyler sighed with relief. Aidou frown and cheered up. "Yuuki! I didn't know you came back too!" Aidou said cheerfully.

"Aidou." Yuuki said to him. Aidou once again frowned and start walking the other way.

Schuyler saw Zero out of the corner of her eyes. He was leaning a pillar near the door. "Schuyler, Zero can take you to class." Yuuki said to Schuyler.

"Huh? What about you?" Schuyler asked; it's not like she didn't mind Zero. But was just a little curious what Yuuki was going to do.

"I'm just going to make sure that he goes back to the dorm." Yuuki said and started walking the same Aidou went. She wave to Schuyler and disappeared.

Schuyler couldn't help to smile, Yuuki seemed like a nice person. "I hope Aidou didn't give you any trouble." Zero said. Schuyler turn back around and walked towards Zero.

She shook her head no. Zero lead the way to her class. Schuyler waited a while before asking. "Why was his uniform white?" She asked him.

" Because he is a Night Class student. They take classes at night." Zero answered. He looked forward, not looking back at Schuyler.

"Oh, yeah the night class." Schuyler mumbled, have heard of them.

"Are you going to be late if you showed me to my class? Or are we in the same class as me?" Schuyler asked out loud.

"Yeah, we are in the same class." He replied.

Schuyler nodded. She didn't know but she felt weird around Zero. Not the bad weird but a good weird.

He stopped in front of the class. Schuyler thought he was going in first but instead he turned to face her. Schuyler was about to say something but Zero untied her crimple bow. Schuyler looked into his eyes as he retied it.

She thought she saw a little sorrow in his eyes. Schuyler felt her face get warm.

He retied and made it look better then when Schuyler did it.

"Umm- Thanks." Schuyler mumbled. She blushed a little; she looked away from Zero. A little, embarrass that he had to fix her bow.

He nodded and had a straight face. Zero opened the door for her. Schuyler mumbled another thanks before entering the room.


	8. Chapter 7

Schuyler sat by Bliss in most of her morning classes. She saw girls in groups talking about the Night Class students. That's what all the girls were talking about.

Schuyler was starting to get tired hearing all about them.

Schuyler and Bliss sat in the courtyard, under a tree; eating there lunch. "The Night Class students seem to be big here. I wonder what so special about them?" Bliss said out loud. Schuyler shrugs and took a bite of her salad.

She met one already, she started to wonder how many of the Night Class students are there?

"I'm kind of sick of hearing them." Schuyler mumbles.

"Yeah, well you get used to it." Said Yuuki. Schuyler looked away from lunch and at Yuuki. "Hey Yuuki." Schuyler said cheerfully.

"Hey." Said Bliss after Schuyler. "Do you mind if I eat my lunch with you?" She asked. "No I don't mind." Schuyler replied. "I don't." Bliss said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

Yuuki took a seat next Schuyler, and took out her own lunch. "I'm Yuuki by the way." She said to Bliss. "I believe we only met once." She added.

"Nice to meet, I'm Bliss." Bliss said with her accent. "What's the sash stand for?" Bliss asked Yuuki. Yuuki look at her arm, a little confuse at first but understanding the question.

"Oh, it means I'm a perfect." Yuuki said.

Bliss stared at Yuuki, shocked. "They have them here?" Bliss said with out thinking. "Yeah." She replied to Bliss.

Schuyler sat there silently, not in the mood for talking. She was thinking of Jack and maybe Zero.

"SKY!" Yelled a firmly voice. Schuyler's head shot up at being heard of her name. They looked and saw Oliver running over were they sat.

"Ollie?" Was all that Schuyler could say. A little surprise and shock that Oliver was here.

"Schuyler and Bliss and person I don't know." Oliver said as he join them. "Yuuki." Yuuki said to him.

"Oh, ah, nice to meet you." He said. Oliver sat down with them. Schuyler stared at him, still in shock that he was here. "Oliver?" Schuyler asked.

Everyone looked at Schuyler, remembering that she was there.

"What the hell are you doing here? And How?" Schuyler asked.


	9. Chapter 8

Schuyler felt exhausted after lunch; everybody from New York City is coming here. It's like hey how about we bring New York City to you! Schuyler sighed, she leaned her head in her hands.

She felt the effects of not getting enough sleep coming over her. She yawned really big in the beginning of class. She sat in the back, the desk were set like something you would see in college.

Schuyler looked out at her classmates, seeing if she'd anyone she knows.

However, so far no one she sees that she recognized yet. Schuyler sighed, one class she doesn't have with everybody else. Yuuki wasn't even in her class.

Schuyler sat back in her seat, wondering how Olive's day been. She couldn't wait until school was out, she could then hang out with the rest of her friends. She looked out the window, the tree that reached the second story window, swayed with the wind. Her vampire like hearing could hear the howl of the wind.

Swaying everything, blowing the leaves across the walkways in the courtyard. Blowing people's hair in their face.

It seemed like autumn came earlier this year. The tree hypnotized Schuyler, moving back and forth. When something white caught her eye. She broke the trance she was in and saw that it was Zero.

She could spot his white hair anywhere. He sat down a row or two down from her, where she was looking down at him.

She felt her heart beat as she watched him sat down. She didn't know what to do. Should she move or move closer?

Class soon started and Schuyler stayed where she was, unnoticed by Zero. That's how Schuyler wants to keep it that way.

Schuyler tried to stay focus in class but she was either tired or she kept wondering to the white head that was two rows down from her.

Schuyler looked back on her day, everything was going ok. She looked back further to her days when she was in New York City, back when her grandmother was alive, before she knew she was a Blue Blood.

Schuyler missed those times, when everything was just normal. Mimi being the Head Bitch of the school and it was just Oliver, Dylan, and her.

She took a quick look at Zero to see him staring at her. He looked like he was in a somewhat dazed. Schuyler looked into his eyes, and it seemed like the hours flied by. The bell rang though the school, breaking the trance that Zero and Schuyler was in.

Schuyler could feel her face go red and get very warm. Zero quickly looked away and got up. Schuyler hanged back and watched Zero leave. She sighed and recently got up from her seat. Schuyler walked out of the room, thinking to herself. "Schuyler!" She heard someone called her name.

She turn and saw Bliss running down the hall towards her. "Oh, hi Bliss." Schuyler greeted her.

"Come on!" Bliss said grabbing her by the arm and pulling her down the hall.


	10. Chapter 9

Schuyler walked out the classroom, happy that she survived a day of Cross Academy. The classrooms soon empty of students and teachers, all going back to their rooms before curfew.

"Come on! Lets hurry before the perfects get there!" She heard a pair of students said. They ran past her, giggling and smiling. Schuyler wonders what they are in a hurry for but didn't bother. "Ooh, I hope we get to see Idol!"

"Yeah!" A girl agreed.

"I like Kaname!"

"No, Wild is hotter then Shiki!"

"Aido is my soul mate!"

This went on as Schuyler passed girls in the hallway. Catching bits and pieces of mostly girls talking about something.

_I wonder who they are talking about?_ Schuyler asked herself. It seemed like the whole school was talking about a group of guys or something. The more she heard the more she was curious to find out. Not watching where she was going, she bumped into someone. Causing all of her books to fall on the ground.

"Sorry." She mumbles and quickly scooped up her books from the ground.

"Schuyler?" Said a firmly voice. Schuyler looked up suddenly, and saw who it was.

"Jack?"

***

Zero walked down the hall, his mind filled with many thoughts. Some he can't control to think about like Yuki or that new girl. These swam though his head, confusing him deeply.

His life was changing again, there are five new students, Yuki and Kaname is back, and some how he is becoming a level- E again. Zero sighed, and went to the Night Dorm. He heard all the chatter that girls were causing. He knew already what they are talking before he heard it.

The Night Class.

Class is at night for them, which is why they call it the Night Class. But they hold a secret, a secret that the Day Class students can't learn.

That the Night Class students are vampires.

That's what the perfects are here for. Not only to keep order in school but also to make sure that there secret won't be reveal. No can predict what the Day Class do if they fins out. Maybe they will accept it or not, but who knows. The Headmaster plan for this school is to make peace between the humans and the vampires.

Zero doesn't have a clue how the Headmaster was going to do that.

He continues to walk the down the filled hallways not looking at anyone. Then he spotted the new girl, Schuyler. Once in sight, Zero's heart skipped a beat. Zero stayed where he was at, looking at her from a far. He then notices the guy that she was talking too. He had a blond hair was probably the same height as Zero. He felt this weird feeling, almost like when Yuki was with Kaname. _But this is not the same._ Zero declared and continue to walk, ignoring this feeling that was nagging his heart.

The guy was a new student from New York City too, like Schuyler and the rest of the new students. He didn't know any of there names, only Schuyler.

Zero walk by calmly not taking any notice to them.

"Jack what are you and Mimi doing here?" He heard Schuyler asked the blond hair guy.

"Umm-well-" Zero didn't hear the rest, he was out of hearing arrange. But he shrugs it off, and went to the gate of Night Dorm. By now, there was a mob of screaming girls and Yuki is probably having difficultly with them.

***

Jack saw out of the corner of his eye a white hair guy walk by. Jack, for some odd reason, felt this guy didn't like him. But he had his attention on Schuyler; he couldn't stay away even though they said they wouldn't meet again.

Once he heard that Schuyler was leaving to go to some school in England. He had to go, but unfortunately, he didn't come alone.

Bliss went first because she missed Schuyler and Oliver said he should go because he is her boyfriend. They went two days ahead of her to surprise her. Jack couldn't stand that Oliver as going and he miss Schuyler.

Jack hoped on the next plan with Mimi following right behind him. Say how bunch of crap.

"Why are you going to another stupid school?" Mimi yelled. She sat across from him on their private jet that was taking them to England.

"You didn't have to come." Jack said, looking out the small window.

"Well, I had too! You and I bond." Mimi argued back. "And you still haven't answered my question." Mimi added.

Jack sat there in silence thinking and wondering what waits them. "To get some fresh air and a taste of new scenery." Jack finally answered. That is the answer he told Mimi but his true answer is that he still wanted Schuyler. He has to be careful around Mimi or she might find out his real intentions.

"Jack what are you and Mimi doing here?" Schuyler asked him.

Taking his mind off is trip he looked her in the eye, her beautiful blue eyes that he love so much. "Umm-well, maybe we could talk in private." He finally answered.

Schuyler looked at him doubtful. "I don't know." She said, looking away.

"Please Schuyler." Jack pleaded. "I just to talk. That's all."

Still not looking at him, "Ok." She said. Looking back at him. "When?"

"At the-" Jack was cut off as a mop of hair ran past him. "Schuyler come on!" Said Bliss. Grabbing Schuyler by the arm and dragging her away from him.

Schuyler looked back him worried, and he frown. Jack sighed, thinking to himself: _What am I doing?_


	11. Chapter 10

"Where are we going?" Schuyler asked between breaths. Bliss was running down the halls, pulling her along after her. "You'll see!" Bliss said to Schuyler.

They ran outside into the light, the sun was setting meaning curfew is coming soon.

"Bliss!" Schuyler shouted. She saw a crowd around a gate, which she remembered was the gate towards the Night Class Dorm. The crows mostly was girls all talking loudly to each other. Bliss slowed down as they came closer to the crowd.

Standing near the edge but was able to see, Schuyler was confuse, really confuse.

"Bliss what are we doing here?" She asked, looking around seeing some of her classmates.

"Just wait and see!" Bliss said.

All of the girls here where talking almost about the same people as she heard in the hall. Schuyler looked over the sea of heads and notice two people holding them all back. She knew the white mop of hair was Zero, he was just standing there giving everyone a mean glare, which was holding back the girls while the person was Yuki. Schuyler could tell from where she was standing that she was having a little more trouble than Zero.

"Stay behind the line!" She yelled. She had her back against the girls as they try to push their way forward but having a little trouble with Yuki in the way.

"Bliss what's so big around here?" Schuyler asked.

"Your see." Bliss said with a playful grin.

Schuyler sighed and looked back at the crowd. There was loud bell sound that rang through the court yard that made the crowd of girls scream even louder. "It's like someone is a celebrity or something." Schuyler mumbled to herself. She heard another sound it wasn't the girls but the doors, creaked open and a group of students walked out. But instead of the black uniforms of Cross Academy they were white. _Must be the Night Students I been hearing so much,_ Schuyler watched them as they walked though the clear path. The Night Students walked graceful and the girls screamed out their names. Right away, Schuyler reorganized Yuki's brother, Kaname. He walked next to a girl with pale brown-blond hair. She sneered at the girls who back down right away. She reminded her of Mimi but a little less scary. Behind came two boys, one had orange hair, and wore his jacket unbutton. The girls called wild at him but he simple ignored them. While his friend didn't instead he gave them cheerful smiles and waved at them. He had bright blond hair, almost like Jacks. Schuyler saw a glimpse of his eye, they were ice blue.

"SHIKI!" Yelled a girl next to her. She was literally screaming it in Schuyler's ear.

"Who's Shiki?" Asked Schuyler out loud.

The girl turned around and gasps, as if she just saw her boyfriend kissing another girl.

"You don't know who is Shiki?" She asked.

"Yes, that's what I believe I asked." Schuyler replied.

"Well, he is the hottest guy around!" The girl said.

"Not ah, Idol is!" Yelled another girl.

"And again who are these's people?" Asked Schuyler.

They both looked at each other and shrug. "See the guy with the red hair? That's Shiki." Said the one girl who was gushing over him.

"The guy with the adorable blond hair and blue eyes is Idol or Aido."

"Yeah right, Shiki's hair is adorable."

"Not Ah! Idol!"

"Shiki!"

"Idol!"

And again, the fighting begins over two boys. Schuyler sighed, and looked for Bliss. "Bliss, I'm going back to the dorm room." She said. Bliss nodded and scanned the crowd for someone. Schuyler weaved her way through the crowd, screams filled her ears, and names that she didn't know. She finally broke free of the crowd and into empty space. Schuyler walked down the path back towards the dorm rooms of the Day Class.

The sun was setting, and day was turning to night. Everything was going dark, and the wind blew the trees making them sway. As the trees sway their shadows dance across the school.

Schuyler stopped and looked around, _ok maybe I should have waited for Bliss. _She looked around and thought to herself, _I'm lost… again!_

She took a long deep breath, and turned around, thinking that she'll just go the way she came from. Schuyler walked for what it seemed liked hours. She stopped and looked around; this was defiantly new to her. She sighed and continued to walk straight. The more she walked the darker it got, the stars started to come out. Shining bright, blinking at each other and at the world. Schuyler watch the sky for awhile, noticing how bright the stars were here.

Not watching were she was going, she tripped. She yelped and scraped her hand. Schuyler frowned and got back up, brushing her skirt off she looked at her hand. "Here you!" Called a voice from behind her.

Schuyler looked behind, seeing it was Zero. "Oh, I got lost. Sorry." She said out loud.

She turned around, and was now facing him.

Zero went stiff when he smelt the blood that lingered in the air. His heart was pounding in his ears. He stood there watching her with shock eyes.

He knew the smell was coming from her. She stared back at him with her bright blue eyes that seem to be able to look through you. She tilt her head to the side, and looked at him confuse.

"Is everything alright Zero?" She asked.

Zero clench his fist, trying not to give in to the hungry for blood.

"Zero?" She asked and took a step forward towards him.

"Don't take another step forward." He mange to say through his teeth.

Zero looked down at the ground, his hair hid his eyes. He was clenching his fist so tight they were starting to turn white. He could tell that Schuyler was only a foot away. He could smell the blood now, he could even see it. The red liquid was gushing out of her hand, it hand a shine in the dark.

"Zero-?" She said but before she could even finished Zero grabbed her around the waist.

Before he could even stop himself, Zero leaned in and bite into the flesh of her neck.


	12. Chapter 11

(_Author's Note: Sorry I haven't been updating since I don't know when but I will try to update this story more. And I was wondering what would you like to see in the story. Another thing is the story might be a little different since I haven't read the Blue Blood series since probably 4 years ago. So some things might be wrong and I know some of what happen in Vampire Knight after Yuuki and Pedo Bear (Kaname) left. Some of the spelling will be probably wrong so I'm saying sorry a head of time so I won't be seeing a lot of "you misspell blah blah BLAH blah." So sorry for the long note. Thank you for reading and check my profile once awhile for updates for when the next chapters will be up and some new stories.)_

Schuyler felt the world was spinning, when it stopped she a woke up in a forest. Not a clue why she was there or what happen before it. She was alone in the little of the forest, nothing insight. She blinked seeing if it was a trick. She tried to make herself move but her body wasn't working. Schuyler heard a sound off in the distance, it send shills down her spine. The sound was getting closer and closer, as it got closer her heart beat faster. She was surprise that her heart hasn't popped right out of her chest.

Then she saw them, blood red eyes and gleaming white fangs of a Silver blood. Her heart must have broke out of her chest, because she couldn't hear it thumping. For a moment her heart has stopped. She didn't know what to do. Her legs were still stuck in place and she couldn't get her mouth to work. The Silver Blood got closer, Schuyler tried to get her brain to work but it still wouldn't work. She squeeze her eyes shut and felt it's breath on neck. When she open them back up she could see it's face and she couldn't believe who it was.

Zero.

Schuyler's eyes flew open and she shot straight up. Her heart wouldn't stop beating, she couldn't settle her breathing.

Schuyler took a deep breath and laid back down. She stared at the ceiling and realizing she wasn't in her room back in New York City. Then she remember she was at a school called Cross Academy. She sighed, how could she forget that she wasn't at home anymore.

_Was it all a dream? Zero drinking my blood? Zero being a Silver __Blood?_

Schuyler sighed again and rolled over. She blinked a few times and sat up again.

She saw Zero sleeping in the bed across from her. She wanted to scream but at the same time didn't. She started to realize her dream wasn't a dream. Schuyler took a quick look and saw that she was in the infirmity. She looked back at Zero. He was sound asleep. He doesn't seem like a Silver Blood, but then again they can change into anyone.

Schuyler slowly got out of bed, and tip toe over to Zero's bed. She lean over to his ear and whisper "_Aperio Oris."_

She watched his eye twitch, he made a sound and his eyes slowly open. Revealing the light purple eyes when she first met him. He blinked and looked her in the eyes.

Zero, heard someone say something, something that sound like Ape'o Horus. His eyes slowly open up, and light filled his vision and his eyes slowly adjust to the light. The firs thing he saw was Schuyler blue eyes.

Then he remember what he did, and then the angry at himself came back. Along with sorrow and grief, reminding him what he was. A monster in human disguised. Schuyler's face show some fear but confusion.

He sat up on the bed, and stand up. His head was down, he could feel the hate he felt for himself building up and something else too. He didn't know what it was but it was familiar. The next thing he did, he didn't know why. Zero grabs Schuyler suddenly embraces.

"Sorry." He mumbles.

Zero all of sudden felt something hit him in the something. Knocking the breath out of him. He stumble backwards, landing back in the bed. Zero looked up at Schuyler and saw anger and fear in her eyes.

"Your- Your- a..." She started to say.

"A vampire?" he suggested.

She shook head and said, "Silver Blood."

"Silver Blood?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's what you are."

Zero looked at her, sad and confuse. "Schuyler," he paused, trying to think of what she was saying, "I don't know what a Silver Blood is but... I am a vampire."

"Vampire?" She said as she sat back down on the bed.

Zero shook his head up and down.

"I'm so sorry Schuyler, I never wanted to hurt you or anyone else. Well step for the other vampires."

"There's more?" She asked with a surprise look on her face.

Zero didn't know what else to say. He got up and head for the door. "Stay here and rest for a while before going to class." He said and left.

He closed the door behind him and lean against it. Zero let himself slide down and sit on the floor. He could feel his thirst coming back to him and clench his throat.

His mind slowly went back to what Schuyler called him: Silver Blood.

Schuyler had her head down, trying to process what Zero was saying.

Vampire.

Where there other kinds of vampires? Or was he lying? What about what he said about there are more of them?

She didn't know what to believe. She knew if she asked Oliver or Jack they would say he is lying. Maybe there were different kinds of vampires and that none of them ever knew it. She needed to find answers, but who can she find, her grandpa and grandma are both gone. Her mother is in a coma, so who is left to ask?

Schuyler hugged herself and tried to think of something. But nothing came to mind. She sighed and got out of bed. She was tired of sitting around and doing nothing. She fixed her uniform and took a peek out the door. No one was out in the hall. She took a deep breath and walked to her class. She will act like nothing has happen and will talk to Zero more about it later.

_(Another Author's Note: Thanks for readin and just wondering if anyone has read the first, please do. I also want to give some credit to someone who helped me to her fanfiction name is YukinaTheSoulReaper. you should go check some of her stuff. So that is all and... HAVE A NICE DAY! :D )_


	13. Chapter 12

A woman sat on the ledge, staring down on the Night Class. Aido stared back at that woman. She had wave red lock of hair and dark green eyes. She looked to be one of the Day Class students but he hasn't saw her before. He frozen in place on the bridge that lead into the school. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Hanabusa?" Asked Kaname as he walked by.

"Umm... nothing Kaname – sama." He said and follows after him.

"Something was on your mind." Asked Kain.

"Nothing." He said again and kept walking.

He looked back to where the woman was but she was gone. He wonder who she was. Aido sighed and continue to follow the others. He was surprise that Yuuki didn't decide to join the Night Class but he shouldn't be surprise since she cared so much about this school. A lot like Cross Kaien. He was quiet happy to be back at school even through it would being. Though he didn't mind this, and it would be good for Yuuki. He could hear the Day Class girls a mile away. It was music to his ears.

"Didn't anyone miss this?" he said out aloud.

"Not really." Said Shiki.

Aido rolled his eyes at him and kept smiling.

Bliss drag Schuyler back to the screaming crowd again. "Bliss why do you come out here?" Schuyler asked her.

"Well there this certain guy I want to see again." She answered.

The voice in the back of head was anger at her but she didn't care. She was Bliss Llewellyn, just a girl after all. She pulled Schuyler through the crowd and saw a glimpse of the guy she wanted to see.

"Well who is this certain guy?" Schuyler asked her.

"You'll see." She said.

Schuyler just rolled her eyes playful and gave a small laugh.

Bliss sense someone familiar, she looked to her right and saw Mimi. She lean over to Schuyler and whisper, "What's Mimi doing here?"

Schuyler looked over to who she was talking and saw Mimi. "Duh no, maybe looking for a new familiar." She suggested.

Bliss frown almost tempted to asked what she was doing here. She took a quick look around to look for Jack. He was no where insight. She made a face but soon forgot about when the girls started to shout more. She heard the gates open to the Night Class dorm. Her heart skipped a beat as the gates open.

Kaname lead the way out of the gate and into the vast sea of girls. He looked around and saw Yuuki working hard as she always do. Her side of line was crazy as always not even caring if they followed the rules. Yuuki hold them back. Shouting, "Your crossing the line!" Zero had his side under control, like usually.

He smirked as he passed him. He heard Aido in the back ground, doing his usually "Bang" routine. He sometimes wonder what goes through his mind.

He also heard the familiar random guy screaming Ruka's name. He got on his nerves.

"Good job Yuuki." He said as he passed Yuuki.

"No problem Kaname." Yuuki said with a smile. The same smile that she always had. The same one that can make him smile too. Kaname smiled back at her. He continue to walk when he notice something was different. He looked behind him saw Aido has stopped dead in his tracks. The girls were still shouting their names but to Aido it seem nothing to him. Kaname saw that he was fixed onto something or someone. He walked toward Aido.

"Aido." He said in his demanding voice.

Aido snapped out it and nodded. He watched him walk toward the school. He looked for what he was looking at but couldn't figured it out. He frown and followed the rest of his fellow Night Classmates.

Something was going on. A new game seem to be in play. This time he wasn't in, but in the middle of it.

After all the Day Class girl has left and went back to their dorms. Schuyler looked for Zero. She still had 15 minutes before curfew and she wanted to more about his kind of vampires. _I just wanted to know if he wasn't __a Silver Blood. _

She ran down the walk way looking for Zero but with no look. Still running around the school, she stopped. "Oh crap." Schuyler said out loud. She was lost and was out of breath. She flopped down on one of the benches outside what look to be the out door cafe they have here at school. She sat there for what see like forever trying to catch her breath. She been feeling a little more tired then usually.

"Schuyler?" Said a voice.

"Zero?" She said as she whirled around, only to find Jack.

"Oh, Jack. What are you doing here?" She asked.

He shrug and sat down next to her. "Looking for you."

She frown and sat there in silence, not knowing what else to say. The day was becoming more into night. The sun was behind the trees, out lining the forest.

"I wanted to talk with you." Jack said, breaking the silence.

"About what?" she asked him. Her legs dangled over the edge of the bench. Something was weird about sitting her with Jack. Was she falling out of love with Jack?

"About us." Jack said after few minutes of silence.

"There's really nothing to talk about us."

"Why do say that?"

"Well, you have a bond with Mimi. And if we did keeping going with us then you might go in a coma like my mom." Schuyler said sorrowfully. She didn't want Jack to go in a coma or something worst.

"Schuyler I don't care about that. I just want you." Jack said out loud.

Aido sat in the classroom thinking about that fair red head that was with the other girls. He wonder who she was, she was defenily someone new. Aido wasn't paying attention to the teacher, he was to busy with his doodles of the mysterious woman. He wonder if she will be there again. He hope she was, he wanted to know her name. He wonder if she was – the door creaked open interrupting his thoughts. He looked up from his notebook and saw it was a Night Class Student. Not someone he knew.

"Class this is Levi Hellinfur." Said the teacher.

"Hello, nice to meet you. I hope we can all get along." Levi hissed.

Aido face froze in fear. Something about this new guy was wrong. Very wrong. He looked up to were Kaname was and saw that he also saw something wrong about this guy. Aido glared at him.

The teacher left the room, leaving them all here with the new guy. Something else hit Aido, the teacher, he never saw him before either. Was he new too?

"So we'll vampires." Said the creepy guy.

"Seems so." Said Kaname.

"It seems so." Levi said with a laugh.

Aido saw a flash of his fangs but they... they weren't in the right spot. They were where the molars are at. Which was weird, his eyes flashed red which was normal for a vampire but still something wasn't right about this guy.

"I know we are all gonna to have fun." Levi sad as he climbed up the rows of desks.

Aido couldn't take his eyes off him. "If you don't mind me asking who is your family?" Kaname asked him.

"Well I have a brother but you'll meet him soon," Levi paused and gave a look of hunger, " very soon." He finished.

Aido could feel the tension forming among the vampires. He knew what was on everyone's mind: "Who the hell is this guy?"

"You look very tasty." Levi said out loud.

The Night Class froze, waiting to see what happens next.

"How dare you speak that way to Kaname – sama!" yelled Ruka who was ready to take him down.

Kain grabbed her shoulder and stared into her eyes She calmed down for now. Aido felt how she was feeling.

"Osp. Seem like I made an eerie atmosphere." Levi said with a smirk, still looking at Kaname with those hungry eyes. "Maybe I should go for now." he finished. Levi turn to walk away and head for the door.

"Maybe we're have some more fun later." he added before leaving.

"Jack, I don't if we can be more then this." Schuyler said.

"Schuyler-"

"Jack you are getting bond in two weeks!" Schuyler yelled.

There was a long pause of silence between the two. The wind rustle the trees, making the shadows dance in the dark. Schuyler was standing in front of Jack, he was still sitting on bench. The wind ruffle her hair, and she turned away from Jack. Schuyler started to walk away from him, knowing it's way past curfew and Yuuki of Zero would tell them to go back to there rooms. Jack grabbed her hand and she stopped.

Schuyler could feel the tears coming up but she force them back. "Sorry." She said and broke free of Jack's grip.

Schuyler left him on the bench and she made her way back to the Day Class dorms. Her head was down as she walked, feeling a huge hole in her stomach. She sighed, and continue her way to the dorms.

_Snap._

Schuyler turned around to see who made the sound but no one was there. She shrug and continue on her way.

_Snap._

Schuyler turned her head and still saw nothing. She frown and walked a little faster.

_Sna- ap._

Schuyler stopped dead and turn around as fast she can. Still nothing. Schuyler's heart started to race. Schuyler whirled around and ran in vampire speed. Not caring if someone saw her.

The snapping sound was replaced by the sound of running. The person who was following her was keeping up with. The faster she ran, the closer the person got to her. She could it's breathing right behind. She took a quick glance and smack into a something.

Schuyler fell straight into the ground.

"Schuyler?"

Schuyler looked up and saw Zero. _Oh crap._

"Ah... Zero... umm... You saw nothing." She suggested, trying to remember what her Grandpa taught her.

Zero just stared at her with that serious face that he usually have on. He sighed and hold out his hand. "I can say that but no." He said.

Schuyler sighed, and let him help her up. Schuyler brush off her uniform, trying not to meet Zero's eyes. "I was looking for you earlier, but loss track of time." Schuyler said out loud.

Zero was silent, he looked at her with those sad eyes that she sees often.

"Zero, I wanted to ask - " But before she could get her question out, she heard that snapping sound again. Schuyler quickly turn around to meet the eyes of a Silver Blood. Schuyler's mind went blank on what to do.

She felt someone pulled her and realize that someone was Zero. He pulled her behind him, and took out a silver gun. She could see something inscribe on it but it was too hard to see in the dark.

"My, my, my your a quick one." Said the Silver Blood.

Zero held the gun a foot away from the Silver Blood, glaring him down.

"Go back to you class, vampire." Zero order.

_Vampire?_

Schuyler looked him over and saw he was wearing one of the Night Class uniforms. His smiled had no kindness to it, his eyes had a hunger look to them. Almost like a Silver Blood. It clicked into Schuyler mind that this a Silver Blood, a familiar one too. Maybe the same one who attacked her back in New York City.

The Silver Blood laughed and shook his head. "You do have one thing right but I'm not your average vampire." he said with a laugh.

"Pure blood." Zero said.

"Hmm... not that. But that girl that you are protecting knows what I am." The Silver Blood said.

The Silver Blood started to circle them. Zero not letting his guard took a quick glance at Schuyler. Schuyler glared at the Silver Blood.

"Get back to your class." Zero order again.

The Silver Blood laughed and easily grabbed Schuyler. Schuyler yelped, quickly went through her mind of her training that her Grandpa taught her. Schuyler twisted her arm around and broke free of his griped. He hissed at her and with vampire speed tried to grabbed her again. A gun shot pierce the air.

_(Author's Note: So sorry I'm not good at writing about fight or struggle scenes. But I do hope I get better. I hope you enjoy this!)_


	14. Chapter 13

_(Author's note: I bet you guys are really getting tired of me. So first: **WARNING!** There is blood, violence in this chapter! You have been warned and don't make a review saying something like: "Why would put that in a children's book!" Well guess what! This is not a children's so no complaining! On to other news, like I said some chapters ago that I don't remember what much on what happen so sorry for anything that might be wrong. I think this is becoming more like a spin off.)_

Yuuki heard a gunshot, and quickly started to run towards the sound. She knew only one person with a gun and that was Zero. She started to wonder if it was Aido again. Yuuki froze in place, she could smell blood and it was Zero's. Yuuki's heart raced, and so did her legs. The smell of blood filled her head, making her hungry. It wasn't just Zero's blood but someone else was mixed too. The other scent was odd, something new to Yuuki. There was a hint of fruit or something sweet to it but that wasn't the weird part. It was like there was over 20 people or more are bleeding or something. Did a group of Day Class girls got hurt or something?

Yuuki soon arrive at the spot were she smelled the blood. She stopped dead.

Zero was crouch to the ground, holding his shoulder. "ZERO!" Yuuki shouted.

"Yu-ki." Zero manged to say.

Yuuki ran to his side, and saw that his shoulder been cut right open. The wound wouldn't stopped bleeding. His breathing was getting heavier and heavier.

"Zero?" Yuuki whisper.

"Oh look another snack. Maybe you'll be more yummier then your friend." Said a voice.

Yuuki looked up and saw a man in a Night Class uniform. His hand stained with Zero's blood, she saw blood on his uniform and realize that he was hurt too. Zero looked like he shot him a few times but the bullets did nothing to him. The gun left holes in his uniform, but no wound or blood.

"Yes, interesting weapon that boy has. Didn't do much." Said the man.

"Wh-" The words stumbled out her mouth when she saw Schuyler.

Schuyler was knocked out, and was bleeding. The blood, it didn't look red. It looked blue?

Jack heard something in the distance that soon followed by the scent of his own kind's blood. More like Schuyler. Jack went at vampire speed to the location. He soon sensed the presence of Silver Blood. _A Silver Blood? How that get by me?_ Jack said in his mind. He cursed at himself and heard a scream. Jack arrived to the area, and his eyes grew wide at the scene.

He saw the one of the Perfects on the ground, his shoulder badly hurt. He saw the other Perfect about to become a Silver Blood's meal. Jack summon his sword, and threw it as hard as he could at the Silver Blood. He heard it screech. The girl fell of it's grip. His sword was lounge above the heart. The Silver Blood face looked furious and then turn to amusement.

"Nice to see you too, Abbadon." Said the Silver Blood.

Jack glared at him, ready to let his instincts take over.

"Run!" Yelled the girl Perfect.

Jack laughed, he never let down a fight.

"You should listen to the the girl." He said.

Jack let another laugh slipped out. The Silver Blood smirked and took out his sword, the blood ceased after he took the sword out. "I will kill you with your own sword!" Said the Silver Blood.

It came charging at him with, his sword straight out at him. Jack barely dodge the first attack, the Silver Blood took the chance to go after his side. The sword pierce his left side, sending pain up his side. Jack heard the Silver Blood laugh, quickly dodge his next attack.

"You should have aim a little lower then I would be dead!" Shout the Silver Blood as he swift kicked Jack.

Jack fell hard on his back, knocking the breath out him. Jack hurriedly got up but was sent back to the ground. The Silver Blood slam his foot on his chest, holding him down with it. Silver Blood lifted Jack's sword over his head, position to come down right to Jack's heart. The Silver Blood wore a smirk on his face. "Time to die Blue Blood." He growled out.

A silver staff sailed through the air and hit it's marked. It crashed right into the side of the vampire's head, knocking the vampire down to the ground. Yuuki's breathing was heavy and tired. Yuuki stand in place with Artemis in the air. The boy with the platinum blond hair slowly got back up. "Are you all right?" He asked.

Yuuki stared at him with disbelief. "I'm are right but what about you!" She yelled at him.

"I'm fine." He said.

They both froze when laughter filled the air. The man was up again and looked like nothing happen. Nothing showed that he was hurt but his uniform.

"Yes, yes I see. Is that the power of a so called Pure Blood?" Said the man.

Yuuki's eyes grew wide with fear, she never met a vampire that can heal that fast without the help of blood. He smirked a them and ran his hands through his hair. "Not strong like I heard." He added as he walked over Zero.

Yuuki's heart races, afraid that he might do more damage to Zero. Yuuki gripped Artemis ready to swing it and maybe called it out. But the vampire simply walked over him and continue his way to another target.

"SCHUYLER!" Yelled the boy.

Yuuki gasp, forgotten about Schuyler. She didn't looked to good. She looked paler then before, deadly pale, like she was dead. Her lips looked purple, and you can see blue veins clearly on her skin. She saw the wound on her side and was still bleeding heavy. Yuuki got ready to pounce, and could feel the boy ready too.

The vampire laughed and picked Schuyler, "Maybe another time but I have to get ready for my reunion." He said and disappeared.

Jack scream no and dived were the vampire used to be. Yuuki watched him lean over and pound his fist into the ground. Yuuki walked over to him to comfort him but stopped remembering about Zero. Yuuki rushed over to Zero and flipped him over. She lean her head over his mouth and listen for any sign of life.

"He was a pulse but weak." Said a boy.

Yuuki looked up surprise, wondering how quick he got here. She saw that his eyes looked puffy and he looked pale. "Come on, we have to get him helped." Said the boy.

Yuuki nodded in agreement and helped him with Zero. "We have to take him to the Headmaster's office." She said.

Jack looked at her weird but didn't argue.

Kaname waited for Levi in the dorms. The sun was slowly coming up and the Night Class has return to their rooms. Kaname was the only up and was waiting. He leaned against the door that belong to the new student. He tried to stay calm but he already cracked a window which was on the verge of shattering into pieces.

He looked at the clock on the wall, watching it tick by. Still no sign of Levi. The longer he waited the more anger he got.

"Kaname – sama?" Said a voice.

Kaname looked away from the clock and saw Ruka peeking out of her room.

"Yes Ruka?" He asked.

She said nothing and went back to her room. Kaname sighed and looked down the hall. The sun was slowly rising, vampire's time was almost over.

"So what are you waiting for?" Kaname turned to see Levi. "Or should I say who are you waiting for?" he added.

He was walking down the hall towards him. Holding what look to be a dead Day Class girl. His first thought was Yuuki but the girl had long dark hair. Kaname could feel his anger boiling.

"What cat got you tongue?" Levi asked.

Levi laughed and pushed Kaname to the side. Levi open the door and enter his room. He peeked his head out the door and asked, "Would you like to come in?"

Kaname glared at him and followed him. He smirked and slam the door.


	15. Author's Note Important

_So those who are reading this fanfic so to tell you but I will not be making a sequel to this. If you have any complaints go for it but nothing will change my mind because well I lost where I was going with this story. But you check out my other fanfics if you like: Left 4 Dead, Black Butler or the Percy Jackson series. So if I disappointed a lot of you. Before I forget I am working on Twilight V.S. Vampire Knight to make up for this. There's going to be two versions of it, the more serious one and the more funny one that will be written different. Ok that is all I hope you enjoyed Blue Knight and review and thanks again!_


End file.
